Dear Ron
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Hermione attempts to tell Ron how she feels via a letter. Soaked in fluff!


_Dear Ron,_

_That time you held my hand, do you remember it? I'm sure it was a week ago, maybe a few days more. We were meeting Harry and Ginny for lunch; it was when they announced their engagement. You sat next to me, I remember that bit quite clearly, and when they told us, I was really happy for them. You were too, but you didn't cry did you? Well, I did, and as much as I was embarrassed to be crying in front of you (I'm a grown woman now, it's just __**ridiculous **__to be crying at the slightest thing), it was nice of you to hold my hand like you did. My heart smiled when you did that. I don't know how I knew that it smiled, but I felt it smile, if you know what I mean?_

_You probably don't. Half the time you know, I don't even know what I'm going on about it, so how can I expect you to?_

_Well, I guess your now wondering why I'm telling you this. I think, it was about time, I stopped acting like were still at school and tell you how I feel. Yes, Ron, you may now have realised what I'm about to say._

_So, I love you. I know, it must sound __**absurd**__ to you, but honestly, I don't think I can really keep it from you any longer. It has been awhile since I've known for sure how I feel about you, coming up on a few years now. It's not very nice you know, feeling so strongly for someone and knowing there was nothing I could do about it. _

_Because obviously, you don't feel the same. I think your latest 'girlfriend' told me that much. You know the one I'm talking about, the blonde, with those sparkling blue eyes. I can see why you fell for her, she is rather beautiful. In a sort of…artificial way. Are you still with her? I just don't understand half the girls you date, you could do so much better than all of them, and maybe you don't realise that just yet. Well, after reading this you will. I'm not even sure if I'm going to post this yet._

_But I'm right; you could really do so much better than…what was her name again? Susan? Sue? Suzy? Something stupid like that. I'm sorry, but I don't really like her that much._

_Okay, so by now I'm just going on about nothing and making an even bigger fool of myself. I think I'll just get to the point, shall I?_

_So, I love you and all that, as I've already said. I know that you don't return my feelings, which is why (I've already told Harry and Ginny this, they don't really know why though) I'm applying for a job in France, in Paris. My French could be better, but that's okay, I'm sure I'll pick it up as I go along. To be honest, and I don't want you to feel guilty or anything, but you're the reason that I'm going. The more I'm around you…the more I can't stand knowing that nothing will ever happen, not in my wildest dreams._

_There's one tiny little piece of me (the piece that I never ever listen to) thinks that maybe you feel the same? Today though, I'm going to listen to it. I know you're at home right now, so you'll get this straight away. I'm going to wait for a reply and then apply for the job (I'm quite positive I'll get it, it's a teaching job at one of the schools over there). I guess it's a bit foolish of me, letting myself get hurt like this, but once I move to France it'll be okay. I'll forget you easily enough._

_Sorry, if I've upset you or made you mad. I just felt that you needed to know._

_Love always, Hermione x_

Hermione looked at the letter carefully, was the kiss too much? She erased it with her wand and looked again. She sighed softly, folded the letter, placed it inside an envelope and handed it to her owl. As she watched the owl fly away, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. She turned around, her wand ready and jumped out of her skin as Ginny stood before her.

"Ginny!" She yelled, shocked as to how Ginny had apparated inside her apartment without Hermione realising.

"Alright Hermione?" Ginny asked with a cheeky grin that reminded her of who Ginny had grown up with as brothers.

"You mustn't do that!" Hermione clutched at her chest, and Ginny sat down at the table. "How long were you there for?"

"Not long. Who was the letter for?" Ginny asked in reply, helping herself to the bowl of sweets on Hermione's table. "Someone important?"

Hermione laughed quietly before answering. "Very important. What are you doing here? How come you aren't with Harry?"

"Oh he's at work," She said with a wave of her hand as if he wasn't going to marry her in three weeks. "Are you still going to apply for that job then? I really wish you wouldn't. We want you around for the wedding,"

"Well I want to. It would be such an adventure, and I just love French food you know. But of course I'll be back for your wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that," Ginny didn't need to know that it was because of her brother that Hermione was leaving, she would probably curse him into next year for not having feelings for Hermione, but it wasn't really his fault he was thick.

"Yes, but your friends and family are here! Ron wouldn't like to see you go," Ginny grinned as Hermione blushed slightly. Ginny had no idea how Hermione felt but something in that grin told Hermione that she wasn't as clueless as she thought.

"Oh don't be silly. Look, are you going to be staying long? I have to run to the shop to pick up a few things," Hermione snapped, annoyed that Ginny had got to her. She was trying to forget Ron, already. Ginny's grin faded slightly but it soon returned.

"Well I'll come with you then!" Ginny said brightly and stood up from the table. "I want to talk to you about the wedding…"

Good. At least she didn't want to discuss in detail why Hermione wanted to leave; the wedding was a perfect subject and Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Have you sorted the catering now then?"

* * *

><p>Ron lay across the couch, bored out of his mind. This muggle thing, TV or something, was useless for entertaining people. Why did the muggles put up with it? He turned it off (Harry had taught him how to use it) and stood up. He had to do something to cure this boredom. It was still another half an hour before he was due to meet Harry for an important 'best man talk'.<p>

Just as he was about to find something to eat, he heard a very light tapping on the window and turned to see Hermione's owl waiting patiently with a letter tied to its leg. He opened the window and took the letter before returning to the couch to read it. A look of shock crossed his face as his eyes slowly moved down the page.

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight, and Hermione was sitting alone in her bedroom, a photo album in front of her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She sighed as she found her favourite picture of her and Ron, their arms around each other, big grins on their faces as they laughed at Harry who was taking the picture. She closed the album, stood up and made her way to the kitchen.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she (once again) jumped out of her skin, dropping the mug which shattered all over the floor.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" A voice called from outside the door and Hermione's heart started to beat faster as she realised who it was.

"I-I'm fine!" She called shakily and cleaned the mess up with her wand. She opened the door and there he stood, the only man she'd ever loved. How did he manage to look so gorgeous? How on earth was Hermione supposed to move to Paris now?

He smiled at her and she let him in. "Not much like your sister then are you? She gave me such a fright today, apparating in all of a sudden."

"I didn't want to scare you, but apparently I did," He laughed and they stood there awkwardly. She went to move towards the couch but Ron stood in her way.

"Er—do you want to sit down?" She asked and he looked at her softly before taking both her hands in his. "Or not. Ron, what's going on?"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and he was holding her tightly. She recovered from the shock and was quickly kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. They stood there for quite awhile, before Ron pulled away. Hermione looked at him, with a confused look on her face and he smiled at her.

"I love you too," He said simply and her heart soared. "I never want you to forget me, I don't want you to move away, I want to be with you forever."

She'd have to learn to listen to that little part of her more often, she thought to herself and smiled as he moved in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>A short fic, I know. Full of fluff and randomness, I know. But fluff makes the world go round.<p> 


End file.
